Darkened
by KaliveysStories
Summary: Kalivey is a normal girl. She some how ends up in a whole other world. Lord Death and many others have been waiting for this day to come. She will either save them or End them.Kid may soon find out. death the kid X OC, Soul Eater X Maka
1. An Other World

**The Other world!**

(I have a track to go with this so please check it out watch?v=LDHR8FHzRY0 )

~Third person OV~

Kalivey was lying on her bed holding her math textbook. "This makes no sense!" she yelled annoyed. Then out of nowhere a large white sparkling orb shaped thing was floating in front of her. Kalivey put her hand out and it went right through it. Then she felt herself being pulled through by her hand that was already in there. She tried taking her hand out but it was stuck in there. Next thing she knew she was sitting in a large dark field.

~ In the DWMA ~

Professor Stein looked up from his work. "She has arrived!" he yelled. "Who has sir?" Maka asked. "It's nothing to do with you children." He answered and rushed off.

~ Deaths office ~

Stein ran into the office. "So the girl is now in this universe?" "Yes, we have been waiting millions of years for this and the time has finally come." Death answered in his way to cheerful voice. "We need to be careful. She can be our saver or destroyer" Death ended. Stein nodded. The girl was very powerful. Then some large Shadows holding the girl came barging through the door. She was kicking and growling. Stein could see her powers were starting to take place. The Cat ears and demon tail had already appeared. He walked up and examined her tail. He gasped at it. At the end of it was a heart and not a fork. She was quiet amazing. "Let go of me!" she yelled. "Calm down young one. We won't hurt you. Now what is your name?" Death Asked. "I'll answer once they let go" she said. They then let go but she didn't fall to the ground. She just floated in the air where they had held her. "Aw cool" she said proud of herself. "Care to answer now?" asked Death. "Kalivey, Kalivey Ember." She answered looking around.

"Where am I? And why am I here? I want to go home!" Kalivey yelled. "You don't have a Home anymore Kalivey. It's gone, in a whole other dimension. And there's no way back now you're here." Death explained. Just after that Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty busted through the door. They had come to find out what was going on. "Sir what is going on?! Most of the teachers are going on about a girl." Maka asked Death. The others were standing behind her. They had not noticed Kalivey yet. "Aw I'm famous! How cool." Kalivey giggled, floating over to them.

(Thank you for reading chapter one! The Other world! I hope u enjoyed it. The next chapter will be ready soon!)

~ signed by KaliveysStories xxx 3


	2. Creature Of Nightmares

**Creature Of Nightmares**

~ Kalivey's Ov ~

I floated above them. I laughed as a boy with black hair jumped and looked up. They all looked about my age. I was eyeing them up and down. The Black haired boy seemed familiar, I'm sure I have never seen him before though. I was going to say something when I gasped as a shooting pain travelled up from my feet and went straight to my head. I rolled in the air away from the group and fell to the floor with a thud. I screamed in pain. I felt as if I was dying. "Is she okay? What is happening to her?" asked a boy with white hair. "We need to help her" said a girl with long blond hair. They moved towards me. I was rolling on the floor, growling. My teeth were now very visible; they were sharp and could rip through skin and break bones. "Stop! Don't go near her!" yelled lord death concern in his voice. He wasn't taking the chance of me hurting the group. I screamed louder as the sound of cracking bones could be heard. Professor Stein looked worried. "Death what's happening to her!?" he shouted over my screams. The room then went silent as I lay on the floor limp.

~ Death the kid's Ov ~

My father and Professor Stein had checked her to see what had happen. They wouldn't tell us what was wrong and said she would be okay.

Liz, Patty and I had taken her back to our house. She was now lying in my bed. She looked dead. The only proof that she was still here was the slow sound of her breathing. She looked so peaceful. Her brown-redish hair lay around her. Her skin was a beautiful colour. Not to tanned but not pale. I heard Patty shout on me so I when down to the living area.

A few minutes later we heard thuds from up the stairs. We rushed up and went into my room. The girl was crouched into an attack position. I remember her eyes were silver blue last time I saw them but now the blue had turned pure black that was tainted red around the sides. Her whole face had a crazed look to it. "Liz, Patty Transform" I said staring at the creature before me. They transformed and I aimed at the girl. She went straight for me and I moved to the side. The girl went out the room and ran down the hall. We followed her. She then fell down the stairs. "Great, she's going to break something from that fall." I sighed and ran down the stairs and the girls transformed back to human form. I then saw that the girl had demon wings. They weren't there before, I thought.

Thanks for reading!

Signed

KaliveysStories xx


	3. Must Read This!

Hey Guys, Girls, Living Creatures Or Whatever.

I would love it if you would read all this stuff I'm about to write because it is very important.

Ok? Here we go!

Well I totally forgot to explain some every important stuff to do with the story!

Yes I know I am an idiot.

First off Everyone is 17 in my story, just to clear that up!

And now lets explain Kalivey's appearance

She is average height, maybe a bit more on the small side.

She is skinny and has very long legs and small hands.

She has tanned skin, long brown flowing hair.

Beautiful silver blue & pink eyes.

And you already know about the demon tail, cat ears and demon wings!

So yeah thanks for reading this random rubbish you may now continue the story!


	4. First Kiss

(Kalivey's view)

I sat up rubbing my head. _How did I end up at the bottom of some stairs? _I thought. I looked up to see some guy staring at me. Oh wait I remember him. He was with those other people in the office. Come to think of it where am I and why does my back hurt so much?

"H-her wings are s-symmetrical!" The guy staring at me yelled. I now knew why my back hurts so much, I had mother trucking wings baby! "Em do you have problems or something?" I asked looking at him. He was starting to freak me out. "Kid leave the poor girl alone!" shouted a girl with long blond hair. "Oh and I'm Liz, this weirdo is kid and that's my sister Patty other there." She said. I kind of waved a little.

(Time hop, Couple hours later)

"You will be staying here for now one" said kid. "If you try to escape punishments will be given." He stated. I rolled my eyes and joked "wow kinky much?" Liz and Patty sat holding back giggles. Kids face went bright red. "I did not mean it like that!" he yelled looking flustered.

"Right whatever I'm going to my room, so tired!" I said doing a fake yawn. I then ran up the stairs and into the room.

(Maybe 2 am?)

I was wearing black short shorts and a black baggy top that was five sizes too big or something. One side of the top had fallen so my shoulder and half my arm could be seen. My feet were bare. My hair was in messy waves everywhere.

I quietly opened my room door and peered into the dark hall. I held my backpack tight and tiptoed into the hall. I didn't care what kid said about punishment. They would never find me. Next thing I knew I was pressed against a wall and someone's warm breath was at my neck. "What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked, it was Kid. Damn, I was in deep shit now. "I was going to get water." I lied. "With a backpack?" He smirked. His golden eyes looking into my own. He pressed against me harder until I couldn't go into the hall anymore. "If you don't stop it I will scream rape." I scowled. I then sucked in a large amount of air getting ready to scream. Then he did the most random thing ever.

**HE STOLE MY MOTHER TRUCKING FIRST KISS!**

Thank you for reading.


End file.
